dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Reincarnation
Chapter One, Exodius Exodius was watching the sky, smiling when he noticed Krillin. "Hey Krillin." He said in a friendly tone, nodding to Krillin. Krillin nodded back, and then said "Hey, Exodius." Suddenly, after that, an old friend, Axurion, flew down to Exodius and Krillin. "Hey guys." He said, when Exodius just went... beserk. A large M appeared on his head, and he launched to Axurion. Axurion flickered behind Exodius, and gripped his leg. Before Exodius could react, Axurion threw him into the air. Krillin looked at his forehead strangely. "Hey.. He has an M on his head.. No, he's a Majin!" Krillin said, quite shocked. "Krillin.. I need you to join together with me." Axurion said, basically overwhelmed. Krillin nodded, and grabbed Axurions hand. Axurion charged up, along with Krillin. Soon, Axurion absorbed him. Axurion was surpised at his power. "Wow!" He said in amazement, then got serious. "Alright, Exodius. Bring it. All you got!" He yelled, launching out into the sky. Exodius flickered behind him, and kicked him to the ground. Axurion reacted, and swayed to the side just in time. Before Exodius's leg came back into a stance, Axurion grabbed his leg. He twisted the leg, as Exodius spin kicked Axurion with his other leg. This hit Axurion, causing him to take a few steps back, and release the grip. Exodius snapped his fingers, and went into Kaioken in an instant. Axurion was overpowered, and sighed. "Alright.. Exodius.. I'm not your enemy, i'm your friend." He said. ''God I hope this works. ''Exodius powered down, and the M dissapeared. "What.. What happended?" He said, quite shocked. "You became a Majin. Buu must be close, I hope he doesn't hear about our uprising." Axurion said. Chapter Two; Super Buu Attacks Soon after Axurion said that, Super Buu flew down with a soldier he created to help him control peace. Oddly enough, the soldier looked like a Namekian. He looked exactly like one. Surprisingly, he was not. He was a figure of imagination created by Buu. As said above to preserve the peace on his planet. The Namekian had a power level of two hundred thousand. The soldier attacked Axurion, and swept into a punch with ease. Axurion gripped his hand, and threw him away. The soldier regained his balance, and looked to Axurion. Axurion flickered behind him, and sent his foot to his head. This hit, sending the soldier to the ground. The soldier got up, a bit weared out. He flickered to Axurion, and kicked into his chest. Axurion gripped is foot, and twisted it over. Then, Axurion grabbed his neck, and casted his ki around them both. Without further ado, the soldier was gone, and absorbed. Axurion turned to Super Buu, and smiled. Super Buu summoned another soldier, within a blink of an eye. The soldier looked like a Super Saiyan. Well, whatever way you put it, the soldier was way off track of a Super Saiyan Powerlevel. Infact, it was only triple the powerlevel of the last soldier. Axurion launched off at it, kicking it in the face. The soldier grabbed his foot, and twirled him around. As he let go, forming a whole 360 spin, Axurion flew off into the air. The soldier was tired. Almost enough to let his guard down. However, this soldier was relentless. The soldier flew out to Axurion, and punched him in the face. Axurion grabbed his fist, and twirled him around. He let out a small ki blast, with consumed most of his arm. The soldier screeched, and kicked Axurion away. Axurion flew into a small mountain, and parts of the rubble fell on him. Axurion shot out of the mountain, and charged his ki to the maximum. His ki exploded, as he went into Kaio-ken. Axurion flickered behind the soldier, and kicked it to the ground. The soldier fell to the ground, and Axurion flickered behind it, stopping it quickly. Kame.. Hame... HAAAAAAAA! He yelled, letting out a Ki wave. The Ki wave consumed the soldier with ease. Super Buu nodded, and flew away. Suddenly, the Kaio-ken wore off. Krillin broke out of Axurion, and smiled. "Aha.. Really Axurion?" Krillin asked, laughing a bit. "Yes, really, Krillin." Axurion said, chuckling outloud. Axurion was back to his old Powerlevel. There's a Budokai Tenkaichi comeing up.. Maybe I can win it.. Unless, of course, Super Buu invades on it like last year.. Axurion was determined in his thoughts not to let him do this. Chapter Three, The Budokai Tenkaichi. ''Todays the day... Today is the Budokai Tenkaichi. ''Exodius, Krillin, and Axurion thought. Even Goku was thinking it. The whole tournament was set up. The first round was Axurion against Exodius, and Krillin against Goku. There were other competetors, but lets stick with your favourite fighter, Axurion! Axurion powered up, as sweat dripped off his head. Exodius was nervous. Axurion looked up, and the match had began. Exodius flew into the air, and charged up immediatly. Axurion flickered behind Exodius, and kicked him to the ground. Exodius's head flew down to the ground, and left a small dent in the stadium. Exodius got up, and shot into the air. He launched at Axurion, and kicked his chin. Axurion gripped his foot, and threw him into the air like a feather. Exodius flew through the clouds, and regained his balance. Exodius began to charge up, and went into Kaio-Ken. He launched out of the clouds to Axurion. Axurion flew to Exodius, also. Axurion launched out a punch. It rammed into Exodius, sending him up into the clouds once more. Axurion flickered behind Exodius, sending his foot out into an Eagle Kick. Exodius flew down to the stadium, and realised he was holding back. Exodius let his Ki flow in the air, and then it exploded. Exodius timed out of Kaio-Ken, and descended back into his base form. After so, he surrendered to Axurion. "Axurion wins!" The Announcer said. Goku won the fight against Krillin, and advanced to fight Axurion. It was the final round. Axurion and Goku won them all. Krillin nodded to Axurion and they did the fusion dance. They transformed into Axuriollin. ﻿The announcer began the match. Axurioillin blurred behind Goku. Goku swayed to the side, and backkicked Axurioillin. Axurioillin fell to the ground. He got up, and spin kicked Goku's head. This hit Goku, making him step back. Axurioillin matched Goku's normal power at the time. Goku looked to Axurioillin and smirked. Goku flickered behind him, and Axurioillin flew into the sky. Goku swooped into the air, and launched a kick to the chin. Axurioillin caught it. He threw Goku to the floor, and he went Kaio-Ken. Goku's power level rised to 30,000,000. Goku dove off the ground, and launched out to Axurioillin. Axurioillin spiked his power and quickly moved to the side. He charged his power level to even out with Goku. Axurioillin watched Goku silently. He studied his moves, and prepared to defend each and every one of them. Sweat dripped from both of there heads. Axurioillin glanced to his side at the silent crowd. He supposes that he could win, maybe. Perhaps, there was a way he could lose. Yes. There was a way. Goku knows Super Saiyan one through five. Four could easily defeat him, without Goku even touching him. Axurioillin was determined not to let this happen. Every time Goku powers up, he would attack. After his thoughts, Goku's Kaio-Ken wore off. He knew, now was the time to attack. Axurioillins power stayed the same. He flickered behind Goku, and kneed him in the back. Goku stepped forward, and Axurioillin launched his foot into his back, to send him flying. It did as he wishes. He flew right into the wall of the stadium. Goku was determined he wouldn't go Super Saiyan. He couldn't risk wasteing his energy once more. Only a few people were counting on Axurioillin. Exodius, Krillin, and Trunks. That's all. The rest were with Goku. Axurion ignored this since he knew he could win, if Goku conceals his Saiyan instincts, perhaps. There is Buu, however. Super Buu could interrupt at any second. Then what would he do? Absorb everyone? Possibly. These questions all raced through Goku's and Axurioillins heads. They kept on echoing through them. Silently outside of them, though. Enough was enough. Axurioillin launched out to Goku. He flickered behind him and charged his Ki. Goku spun around, and Axurioillin shouted "Solar Flare!" As a yellow beam of blinding light infected Goku's eyes. ''Alright, one shot at this. ''Axurioillin thought in his head, charging his Ki once more. He knew this would probably finish Goku in the fight. Perhaps not. Maybe so. Perhaps, it would all go wrong and the fusion would go undone. That was Axurion's and Krillin's disedvantage. Krillin was eliminated. He might be disqualified if they see it. Axurioillin charged his Ki once more, and sent his hands to his side. He charged Ki into one, forming a ball of light into his palm. He sent out his arm, releasing the ball. "Big Bang Attack!" Auxrioillin shouted, and the yellow ball of light flew into Goku's temporarily blinded body. This sent Goku to the stadiums walls, sending pressure on them. A large dent formed, and the blast had nearly worn Goku out. Goku panted. The same with Axurioillin. Only a few seconds remained in the match. No one would win if it timed out. All of the sudden, Goku fell to the ground knocked out. The announcer, well, announced Axurioillin as the winner. However, what raced through Axurion's and Krillin's mind was if Goku survived, and or is breathing. With this racing through both of there heads, they jocked away quickly. They felt the fusion being torn apart. There Ki seperating. For once, they both felt like what it was to win something. Someting, big. Something they had never felt before. It felt both good, and bad. Goku, still lays there on the stadium, dead, or alive. No one knows. No one cares. Axurion and Krillin had won. They abandoned Goku, within seconds. Axurion and Krillin became unfused. They remembered Goku. They jogged to the stadium, and picked him up, dragging him. Krillin searched his pockets, and, luckily, found a Senzu. He sent it into Goku's mouth. Soon after that, Goku got up. "Eh.. Ehe ehe... What happended?" Goku asked. "I won the fight against you." Axurion answered. "Oh." Goku said, quite sad of his tarnished record. Super Buu felt the sadness. It fed him. Anger, Frustration, and Sadness. That fed him. That made the beast happy. The beast was powered by this. No one really realised it. It just traveled on. Like, air. He fed on air as much as he did with Sadness, and all other sorts of emotions. He thought it made him powerful. Infact, it did. It made him as happy as can be. Although, his happyness can make him weaker. Each second sadness, or anger is released, he becomes more powerful. He felt Auxriollin's power. He knew it could defeat him. He knew he needed to stop the powerful fusee. Axurion. And his hunt, has just begun. Axurion felt Super Buu's strength. He feared his evolving strength. He knew Buu would come after him first. After all, he did defeat Goku by barely laying a finger on him. That fusion is the next powerful thing to Super Buu, and Gogeta. They both knew it. They knew they would fight. They both felt the prospect. They felt the fear. They both, shared there angers and fears. As if, they were the same person. But, they certainly were not. Axurion, Krillin, and Exodius head to Namek. The one planet that he never visits. The one weak spot Buu has. Without a weak spot, Buu wouldn't be able to beat. Even with his weak two million powerlevel, he couldn't beat them. Not now. Chapter Four, Battle on Namek. As far as they know when they came to Namek, they sensed a Saiyan's presense. It's powerlevel was exploding, probably fighting a soldier. There were 25 on Earth and Namek. A small number, with great power. An elite usually had a powerlevel of around five hundred thousand. A regular, however, only has a powerlevel of fourty thousand. The powerlevel had gone down quickly. With the enemy defeated, the opponents defeated, without them knowing, had already lost five. With them all on Namek, two regular soldiers spotted them. With low powerlevels, they could easily defeat them. Axurion flickered behind one, and gripped his head. "Heh, now you die." He muttered in his ear, throwing him into the air. He charged his Ki quickly, letting out a small Kamehameha. The Kamehameha consumed the Soldier. Exodius looked to the other Soldier. He gripped his head as he came, and threw him to Axurion. Axurion uppercutted the soldier into the air. They both charged there Ki's, and Axurion shot out a weak Big Tree Cannon. To finish it off, Exodius charged his Ki, wasteing it to show off, threw out a Spirit Ball. The Ball consumed the soldier, sending him into dust. "What was that!? You just wasted your Ki on a simple soldier!" Axurion screamed at Exodius. "Do you have any idea how powerful the elites are!?" He continued on. "Fine, fine." Exodius replied, looking to the sky. "Let's go see that Saiyan" Krillin suggested. "Alrighty then." Axurion replied, and they flew off to the Saiyan. They soon arrived, and the Saiyan nodded to them, appearing friendly. "Greetings. I am Artimus" He said, smiling to them. "Tell me, have you come to fight Buu's soldiers?" He asked politely. "Yes. We are from Earth." Axurion replied, with a reassuring smile. "The main outpost is over there, close by on that lopsided mountain" Artimus said, looking to them all. Krillin, Exodius, and Axurion nodded. They shot off in the air with Artimus, and began flying. What they had not known, was another Saiyan. A Saiyan having the capabilities to go past the legend. Off into other terms. Into, a Super Saiyan Five. Not wasteing time, Artimus exerteded his power, transforming into a Neo Super Saiyan. He shot off in full power, when three elites and one regular soldier stopped him. "I'll take the elites, Axurion, you take the regular!" Artimus shouted, somehow knowing Axurions name. Axurion nodded, as Artimus launched into an elite, using the same powerlevel as him. He tackled him to the ground, and was shot up into the air with a kick. Trying to kill him without a proper fight, one shot out a small deathbeam. Artimus absorbed it into him, and redirected it "Neo Death Beam!" Artimus shouted, forming a more powerful, and larger beam. It launched into the soldier who had shot it, going right into his heart. The soldier dropped dead, instantly. The elites cowered, but alas, Artimus would not let them go. Using the rest of the energy left from the Death Beam being absorbed, he launched out a Neo Death Beam once more, but it was weaker. He barely missed someone, and got them in the leg. The "someone," also known as an elite flew down to the ground in pain. The other elite got angry, and sot off a small Galick Gun. It was absorbed once more, and Artimus shouted out "Neo.. Galick.. GUN!" As a Red and pinkish beam flew from both of his hands. One went to the elite, the other, to the regular. Before Axurion could lay a finger on the regular soldier, the blast had consumed him, and the angry elite. The other elite in pain flew to Exodius, and kicked him to the ground. Exodius flew to the ground in pain. Artimus flickered behind the elite, and kicked him into the air. The elite flew into the air, and shot down a small Death Beam. Artimus, frusterated with all of the absorbing, absorbed it once more. He panted, and mimiced a small Final Flash. It launched out to the elite, with a tint of pink to show it mixed with the Neo Super Saiyan's absorption. It consumed the Elite. Atermis looked around, seeing the dead soldiers. "Less to go." He said, launching out to the mountain once more. The rest of the soldiers, however, were inside. They were apparently on there break, or, what they call, slacking off. Suddenly upon the elites, and regulars the doors broke open. Krillin, Exodius, Axurion, and Artemis walked inside. Artemis was a Super Saiyan, though. Back on Earth, however, to keep Buu's reign going, he was creating a wormhole. Four of his soldiers helped, and they created a small wormhole. This transported back to hell, allowing everyone to escape. Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, Captain Ginyu, Cell, everyone. They all swarmed to Buu, looking to him. "Heheh. You will now serve me." Buu said, pointing to the sky. "Frieza. Your on Namek. Dodoria, your helping him with Zarbon. Cell. You are the main general on Earth. King Piccolo. You, are a small soldier who trains them. Due to your weak powerlevel, you will make an exellent teacher... Baby, go get a new form, like Trunks." They all nodded. Baby flew down to Trunks, and kicked him in the face. Trunks flew to the ground quickly. He got up, and spin kicked Baby. Baby gripped his foot, and sent Trunks into him, asborbing him before he could every react. Baby became Trunks, and Trunks became Baby Trunks. Frieza was on Namek, later. Back to Namek. During there combat with the regulars, they all sense Frieza closing in. Frieza flew down, nearby htem to find the corpses of soldiers. "Ugh. Those anooying monkeys must've gotten here.." He said, flying off to the outpost. Zarbon and Dodoria followed behind. Dodoria entered the outpost as they arrived, to spot a few Saiyans. Artemis glanced to the warrior, and spotted it. He launched out to it, tackling it over. Dodoria and Artemis flew down to the ground. Dodoria's back was just about broken from the impact. Dodoria launched out a small beam from his hand, and Artemis absorbed it. He recasted it back, consuming Dodorias arm. Dodoria launched up from what damage she had. Artemis grunted, and was tired of these foolish games. He charged his Ki, Dodoria slowly backing away. Namek shook, as Artemis released an Energy Wave. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿